


Abduct3d

by Thepresidentofrussia23



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/pseuds/Thepresidentofrussia23
Summary: Peter Stone has been kidnapped and nobody knows where he is. Can Carisi and the rest of the SVU team find him or will he become another murder victim?
Relationships: Joseph Reagan/Anthony Renzulli, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Peter Stone, Vinny Cruz/Jamie Reagan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Safety is Relative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qui3tlyR3ading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qui3tlyR3ading/gifts).

The night was dark and chilly, the bus was dimly lit by blue lights on the left side of the bus and soon stopped near a Manhattan apartment complex, rain splashed and pooled on the cold concrete sidewalk, giving the surface a glazed, polished look, as if someone had polished a table and the doors swung and slid apart and the bright white light near the exit door lit up to help the passenger see as they disembarked from the bus and the lone figure left and the bus immediately drove off with a huff and the man entered his apartment and pressed the seventh level and went to his room and unlocked his door, Peter Stone let out a soft groan, his muscles were tired and he wanted some sleep, god, his legs hurt, his shoulders hurt, everything in his entire body hurt so much that he tossed the keys onto the countertop and placed the case files on the coffee table and flicked on the lights and stretched before searching through his fridge to eat something.

He grabbed some leftovers and decided to warm them up when he heard a noise by the hallway and thought it was one of the neighbors entering their apartment, he didn't notice anybody entering, or the fact that they took advantage of him being distracted with listening to heavy metal music on his headphones and one of them smashed a baseball bat over his head, and kicked him in his ribs and shin, Peter screamed in pain as the bones snapped under the force of the hits, one of perpetrators grabbed his own belt and tied it round Stone's legs and arms and gagged his mouth with a ball of trash bags wadded up and stuffed down his throat and they jabbed a hypodermic needle in his neck and pressed the metal plunger down, and hauled the unconscious man away. 

The perpetrators forgot that Peter left broken nails and blood as well as globs of saliva and a broken dish and clumps of his own hair and the hair of a perpetrator, as well as his destroyed headphones. These were key signs of a struggle, and this would be evidence that Peter didn't leave of his own free will. Olivia Benson was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Stone to show up to a meeting that she had set up with him for prosecuting a serial kidnapper and rapist that had been known for drugging, kidnapping them from their apartments or homes and raping their victims before strangling them and leaving them for dead in banks. 

She tapped her fingers impatiently before calling Stone, but he didn't answer and she cursed

"Stone I swear to god, by the time I'm done, I will tear you a new one and make you wish you stayed in Chicago!"

Barba and Sonny kissed each other as Mike Dodds blushed and tried to bury himself in paperwork and muttered to himself, embarrassed and exhausted as Benson muttered

"I'm going to his work at One Hogan Place."

Barba added as an afterthought 

"He didn't show up at all today, he left me and Sonny and Erin hanging dry."

"That's wierd. Stone never disappears like that..."

She hummed to herself as she drove to the apartment where Stone lived and approached his apartment when she noticed that his door was still open, her cop senses were heightened as she pulled out her Glock and raised it up and called for backup as she swung the door open, the kitchen had a burning smell and she noticed a shattered dish lying on the ground and a lasagna in the toaster, burnt all over and inedible as she noticed blood spattered all over the oven door and she realized...Peter Stone had a very good reason as to why he never showed up at all to the meeting or to court...it was becuase he had been abducted.


	2. Darkness

Stone opened his eyes to a horrid stench of feces, urine and blood inside a metal van, it was the type of van that was depicted in movies for having "Free Candy" spray painted on the side to lure children in to be kidnapped, how ironic that a grown man would be stuffed in a van that no kid nowadays would ever want to be caught dead in nowadays becuase of the "Stranger Danger Generation."

Peter remembered as a child, his father spanked him hard on his hands for accepting a candy from a stranger and warned him

"Do not accept anything from anybody. You do not talk to strangers, you do not look at strangers, you do not play with their pets, and I do not give two shits how cute their pile of fur and flesh is, you do not look at their pets, you do not play with their kids or talk to them either. You have to stay safe, I work to prosecute child kidnappers and you know, a boy your age disappeared last week Peter, he looked just...like you...he was never seen again, he was ripped away from his family, they are begging for him back...their tears broke my heart...you cannot do this to me Peter, not you, not Pam, you both need to stay safe out there becuase one day...I won't be able to protect you both...so you have to be the big brother that protects Pam. Promise me that you will protect her?"

"I promise papa."

"Good."

The van screeched to a halt and he rolled towards the exit doors, his head slamming against the metal doors, a muffled and pained groan escaped from his lips as he whimpered in pain, he tried to move, to wriggle his way out of the bindings, but the drug made him feel nauseated and dizzy so he stopped moving and shut his eyes as they opened the back doors, the doors were tinted over and when they swung open, a bright, white fluorescent light assaulted his irises, they burned into his cornea as he had been in the dark, he groaned and moaned and wriggled and shook his head as they dragged him out and he soon realized that he was at the docking area of a wharf and a warehouse, he knew he was doomed. One of the guards, dressed in black, his ski cap and balaclava obscured his facial features and he wore a bullet proof vest as well as military gear and boots and knee guards and had metal knuckles, and a taser, his arms were beefy and his chest was broad and he had a nasty temper as they undid the belt and tied Stone's hands with a set of zip ties and used a set of metal shackles and they clinked loudly and made him walk towards the dark bulding where other guards armed with submachine guns and truncheons slammed the butt of their weapons, forcing him to run faster as they dragged him along into the concrete cell.

The cell room was so cliche that if he wasn't in such grave danger, he would have called it a Hollywood mistake. He looked around and saw himself in a bunker room, the walls were concrete and there were narrow slits for windows, it almost resembled a prison in a sense, the dirt floor was packed clay and the door was bolted metal, he whimpered, he was hungry and thirsty, he hadn't drunk anything since that cup of coffee when he left work, he looked around, trying to get a sense of what time it was, since his watch had been ripped off in the struggle for survival...he noticed a bucket and pulled his pants down and just did his business, he had no idea when he was gonna be rescued, so he might as well get cozy for now.

Soon the guards took him to a similar bare room and they started beating him up and torturing him, one clipped off his pinky finger and he SCREAMED as blood gushed through, the masked man shushed him and smiled while gagging him and the men started whipping him over and over and slashing his legs and arms and back till he looked as if a cat had attacked him, the cuts were deep and painful and they oozed blood onto the cold concrete ground.


	3. Hear my silenced scream

Peter could feel the claustrophobia of the trunk encasing in on him, the gag becoming more and more oppressive, the warm, sticky air becoming more and more stifling as sweat coated his binding as he tried to scream and kick the trunk open, it was so damn dark and he couldn't find the emergency release latch in the dark either, not especially when his hands were bound with the metal handcuffs that cut into his skin and his hair was messy and he could feel himself have an urge to go and now...aw forget it, there was no dignity in being stuffed in the back of the trunk like trash, he urinated and moaned at the odorous smell of the urine that he released to empty his bladder. 

He kicked against the trunk in hopes of gaining anybody's attention to no avail, he sighed as the car screeched to a stop and he was pulled out as the men yanked him into a warehouse and he moaned and shook his head as he screamed and wriggled, or at least tried to do so as they dragged him like a sack of potatoes, as he kicked and twisted as best as he could, they threw him into a warehouse and opened a trap door and the stairs led downward into the basement of the building. 

The room was red, red all over and he could see chains hanging from a ceiling and a sloped table leading down to a drain. His heart froze in terror at the torture that they had planned for him.

They first cuffed him to the ceiling and stripped him down and beat him over and over until his back was covered in welts, he screamed and screamed and begged for them to stop, but it didn't stop, they just kept caning his back with a pole and soon his back was heavily bruised.

Peter moaned

"Whatever you want, I'll do it, please just stop the pain! It hurts so much! I want it all to stop! Have some damn mercy on me! Please!"

If a person who had training to be tortured were here, they would have not given in so easily, but the truth was, Peter Stone was a attorney and you are trained to debate with words and not instruments of torture. 

Tears ran down his face as blood oozed down the scars that marred his smooth back. His black and purple blotchy spots were beginning to swell and he groaned, his back was screaming in pain and in the meantime, Olivia and the others were desperately searching through his phone and found nothing and they tried to locate his ear pod, one of which was still was missing, they had to find it becuase the charge on the bluetooth device was running out as time ticked on. They needed to hurry up and quickly becuase their other leads had run cold and the opportunities for saving him were fading fast and they needed to pick up the pace.


	4. Where does pain begin and end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic rape scene, cannot stress this enough, dont read if triggery.

Stone was still hanging from the chain as they beat and whipped him with cables and with his legs dangling so that he had no footing on the ground, his throat felt like sandpaper and his mouth felt so dry and sticky, they refused to give him anything to drink for the past few hours, they only gave him water twice a day, once when he woke up and once before he went to sleep on the chain, he kept trying to swing himself on the chain, trying to gain leverage, momentum, anything to try and break the chains, to try and escape this hell hole as he strained his eyes in the dark...but he couldn't see...but rather hear a clinking of footsteps down the metal stairs, the chain clinked loudly, he could hear the crunching of broken glass as the man walked on the concrete floor and he cruelly and coldly laughed, his laughter was like a rock scraping against the earth.

Peter squirmed, his face was dripping with sweat and he was trying to scream through his gag and the man unhooked Stone and began to beat him up and let him squirm as he groped Peter's length and Oh...Fuck no...This can't be happening to me, not at this time of all times! I know arousal does not equal consent, but god this is so fucking humiliating! Gosh, can't he stop touching me? What a...a sick fucker! He...he really is sick!

The man unbuckled his pants and thrust in deep, without prep or lube and he let out a howl, a scream of pain, but his mouth was gagged and he could feel the barrel of a gun pointed at him, he could feel every inch of the man's penis in him as the man thrusted in and out, in and out, every thrust felt like a million years of slow torture and humiliation and degradation to Peter. He could hear the voice of his father taunting him

I told you that you were supposed to protect yourself from strangers, look what you did! You failed to protect yourself and now you're getting raped! You're really pathetic! Pathetic! You can't protect yourself, how the fuck are you supposed to protect your sister Pam? Oh wait...YOU EFFIN GOT HER SHOT! What a pathetic attorney, brother and son are you, you're not even worthy of the Stone family name!

He cried salty tears splashed down his face, he could smell blood mixed with another strange smell that he didn't want to know was. He moaned and groaned as his arousal was stroked and encouraged by the man and soon he was flipped over and the man murmured 

"Know my face...know my name. For I am...the Reaper of Apples."

Stone nodded, to affirm the demand as the man kept thrusting in and out, tearing the insides of Peter's anus and causing him to bleed so much, he couldn't stop sobbing as the man released his warm seed inside of Peter and pulled out and left him there in his waste and bodily fluids. Peter felt like trash, like a common whore, like a dumpster for fluids...god, he felt so weak, he could feel his tears roll down his face, he felt so gutted and stripped of everything, therapy was never going to fix the damage these sick fuckers did to him.


	5. In the final tortured moments after all

Peter was coughing and shivering, the cabin was freezing and he could see his breath freeze in front of him, his head was hurting so badly, his thoughts were muddled as he could hear the banging of a door upstairs, he could hear gunshots ringing out and bodies hitting the floor, he was too tired to even scream, his vocal cords had been strained so much that he practically had given up screaming after so many rapes and beatings, his spirit was broken, he was meant to go home and relax...and he wanted to especially hide the rapes, he knew that nobody would respect him now...all they saw him was the son of Benjamin Stone and he resented it so deeply that he tried to make a name for himself elsewhere becuase he knew it wasn't possible in Chicago.

Peter's legs and arms were so stiff and they hung like dolls from a ceiling, like he was a goddamn wind chime, his thighs and feet barely touched the floor, the deep, heavy, coughs rattled his lungs, globs of blood were splattered everywhere, painting the room in stark hues of red and dark crimson, his skin was pale China and bruised with stark purples and blacks and greens, mixed together on a backdrop of white, red streaks and bloody red scars and stab wounds, some were whip wounds and others were of a sledge hammer that the assailants took to his lungs.

A cop lifted the latch and went down the steel spiral staircase when he saw the naked and violated Peter Stone and quickly said

"This is delta Six nine nine speaking, I have found Peter Stone and I need a bus forthwith to Trenton factory immediatly!"

He knelt by Peter and began

"This is Trenton Police officer Gavin Franks, you are in Trenton, New Jersey, do you know where Trenton is?"

Peter shook his head

"Trenton is an hour and a half drive south of New York City...you are in New Jersey...your kidnapping case makes this federal...we have arrested several of your kidnappers...now we need you to hang on...ok? Cmon...you have done so good, you gotta hang on for me...you can do this, all right?"

Peter passed out in his arms shortly afterwards from his severe injuries as the medics finally came in, the medics raced inside the warehouse as the cops helped the dying ADA upstairs and lay him on the stretcher and they took him to the hospital as it raced through the highway to the nearest hospital, as Peter's life hung in the balance.


	6. Kill your killer

Peter Stone had a myriad of infections, injuries and cuts and bruises and broken bones to deal with, he had so many broken bones and fractures that the technicians lost count and he had so many cuts that the surgeon ran out of thread and had to start using staples and when those ran out, they had more brought in fron another hospital becuase their supplies were running out and Peter was in such a bad shape since his rescue that he had not regained consciousness at all.

Peter's mind was so fragile that he had severe panic attacks that the doctors had him sedated for his own good becuase he was weeping and screaming each time someone approached him, a rape kit was finally done so they took the clothes and the semen from the scene and the tools used to torture him and hoped that was enough, they had so much evidence of the kidnapping and rape of Peter Stone.

Peter himself was in no shape to testify anytime soon, his left arm was so infected from being on a hook for so long that gangrene had set in and the surgeons decided to amputate the arm and the stump was bandaged up.

Olivia, Sonny and Barba were the first ones to arrive and the doctor asked them to sit down as he began

"I have some good news and bad news, Peter Stone has done the rape kit and he is beginning to recover, however he is regressing into his mental blocks and his mind space is not looking good. Also his left arm had to be amputated to save his life."

Olivia gasped softly 

"Is he awake at the moment."

"No and he cannot have any visitors at all, not even for a minute, he is in a space where only he can save himself now...the psychologist can't through to him. He's in a space where he needs care and love and if you cannot be there for him, walk away...becuase I can assure you...he is a difficult case."

Sonny and Barba sadly nodded understanding the gravity of the situation right then.


	7. Annunakis

Peter slowly woke up in the hospital, dazed and confused, there was so much white around him, he thought he finally died and landed in heaven, but he didn't, he was alive and in one piece...mostly in one piece because he had received a arm amputation due to a massive infection that had rendered it useless and the gangrene infection was dangerously close to killing him anyway. He had managed to survive and here he was, with Sonny, Barba, Olivia, Amanda, Fin, Amaro, and Dodds by his side to recover from this horror that he had endured at the hell hole of the captors that tortured him for the sake of entertaining themselves and getting off on his suffering and pain as they isolated him and tried to break him and yet in a way, they failed to break him because they made him more determined to fight back and they made him stronger and more resilient...and yet in a way, they made him more fragile and more human.  
Peter took his meds and slowly recovered and was able to slowly fight off the sedation and when he saw the room, he mumbled  
"Where...am I?"  
Sonny assured him   
"You're in the hospital in New Jersey...You're safe."  
"What happened?"  
"We found you, you were missing for six weeks. Doctors say...you're...pregnant. Four and a half weeks..."  
Stone let out a loud horrible sob rip out of his throat as he cried and wailed and screamed as Barba held him and let him scream as much as he needed and wanted to as the doctor came in, by this time, Stone had calmed down much more and was able to listen to the doctor and take the antibiotics and he took the prenatal meds for his baby now that he was eating for two, he needed to take the tablets that would give his body the nutrition he needed since he hadn't been eating well at all and it had been hurting him and the development of the fetus and the OB/GYN was worried about that as well as the mental trauma that Stone refused to speak of to the counselor. He hated the memories of hanging from the chain that was hanging from the ceiling, helpless and scared for anybody to come rescue him from his plight, he could remember the times he was hungry and starving and thirsty as hell and the times he was forced to beg for food like a slut, like a whore would. He would never forget the pain from the whippings and beatings and the fear that he would die at any moment and that his body would be dumped in some place, never to be found anytime soon at all.


	8. The Truth is in Details

One of the kidnappers confessed to Fin that they kidnapped Stone because of retaliation and that they were furious of the fact that Stone had convicted them of rape, this was their way of forcing him to endure what he had accused them of and the pain was breaking Peter into a billion pieces, and one of the rapists, Jonah Wilder had been the son of a bank robber that Ben Stone had convicted for life in prison and that John was permanently in isolation and as a result, Jonah was never able to grow up seeing his father and that was what triggered so much resentment towards the American Court Justice System. Jonah wanted Ben to suffer by proxy just as much as he suffered by proxy because of his twisted view that Ben had a vendetta against his father and so he had a vendetta against Peter Stone and that in of itself was a massive shock to the Judge, his anger and horror clashed against each other as he tried to understand and reconcile the fact that his son was an amputee and pregnant due to rape and that was something that he needed time to understand fully with his mind and heart as he tried to help his son heal.  
Ben knew that as a prosecutor, he had no love lost between him and defendants, especially the ones he managed to sentence to death back when the death penalty was still on the books for New York, he knew he had a reputation and received a few death threats himself because of his work that took down many sex and human trafficking rings as well as small arms and drug rings were dismantled and as a result, many criminals who knew him from newspaper, radio or TV, they hated him very much and their fury, they carried within their hearts, they nearly killed another ADA who had been unlucky enough to have his fly down in the bathroom break, Mike Cutter was so traumatized, he nearly resigned on the spot. One can assume that the job of an ADA is relatively safer than that of a cop but in reality, the people that they fail to put away, can be their worst enemies for life.   
And that is one of the horrors of being a ADA, knowing that one day, the past will come and consume you in a horrific way. Peter's baby bump grew week by week while he dealt with PT and the cops who constantly badgered him and interviewed him and by the end of the fourth month, he was able to be discharged and he finally arrived home, tired and wiped out from all of the time he spent in the dungeon and in the hospital, it felt so good to be back in New York, at his house again, finally after so long away and alone and terrified of death.


End file.
